Wall mounted accessories are widely used in a variety of applications. For example, bathroom walls often have towel bars and rings, robe hooks, and the like mounted upon them. Other accessories that are often wall-mounted include shelves, speaker brackets, and the like.
Wall mounted accessories are often mounted to a wall by the attachment of a mounting bracket to the wall and the attachment of the accessory to the bracket. Methods used to attach the bracket to the wall often involve the use of a screw or a nail. Thus, upon removal of the accessory and bracket, damage to the wall is often visible. Also, occasionally, a portion of the accessory may contact the wall and cause damage by scuffing, gouging, or abrading the wall, again with the result that, upon removal of the accessory and bracket, damage to the wall is visible.
Adhesives (e.g., pressure-sensitive adhesives) have found use in attaching and/or assembling items. For example, double-sided adhesive tapes (i.e., tapes bearing adhesive on both major opposing surfaces) are also widely known and used. In particular, stretch releasing adhesive tapes have found use in a wide variety of assembling, joining, attaching, and mounting applications.